


Organics 101

by Haxorus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Earth and Cybertron, From the perspective of Windshear, Gen, Human is tiny and trying to teach, I just want Cybertronians to be taught earth culture by a human okay, I made this without sleeping so, I may make more chapters, Post-Cybertronian Civil War, The human is reader as a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxorus/pseuds/Haxorus
Summary: After the Civil War, Earth and Cybertron are trying to find ways to coexist peacefully with each other.A series of treaties are signed and one of these treaties ask that the Autobots regulate and require cybertronians that are going to be stationed on Earth to take an 'Organic 101' class to gain basic knowledge of the customs of Earthlings and what to expect when they arrive on Earth. The cybertronians oblige and set up an academy that preps those that are going to be stationed all over the galaxy, including a new class that features a study on organics.There's even a rumor going around the academy that the new teacher is an organic themself!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Organics 101

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda half-assed on the "Oc" stuff. I just wanted some characters to have the view point of cybertronians.
> 
> Plus, reader is just a little tease. They are just the human teaching. As it's mostly about the cybertronians. Mostly from 3 perspectives.   
> One that loves organics, one that's neutral to them, and one that is afraid of them.

It’s been about a few Earth years since the war between the Decepticons and the Autobots ended. 

The Autobots were victorious in the end and the organic-inhabited Earth was saved from potential invasions of any more Decepticons and hostile alien lifeforms.   
  
With the lord of the Decepticons, Megatron, dead; peace began to finally reign. As the relations between Earth and Cybertron blossomed, the Autobots became liaisons for Cybertron and Earth seemed to be ready to accept their presence among humanity.   
  
Upon the new peace came new treaties and Earth, along with the Autobots, signed new deals and began to strengthen the relationships between cybertronians and earthlings as a whole. Allowing Cybertronians to take part of the resources that Earth could provide to feed the starving race, as one of the many treaties between the two planets requested.

The treaties stated various mutual laws between humanity and cybertronians alike, reasonable and fair. Just as Optimus and the Autobots saw fit.   
  
To keep furthering the relations between cybertonian and humans, the humans had requested that cybertronians that were to be stationed on Earth, and those that were to be, were to take a class that involves learning about the local population of organics.

It was an exchange and ‘briefing class’ for those that were going to be stationed on Earth in local Autobot bases. As it was an effort to minimize misunderstandings and accidents among the smaller weaker organics and the towering robotic cybertronians.   
  
So, to abide by this request, they made a mandatory class for all of the potential stationers of Earth that the class must be taken and passed before a Cybertronian can land on Earth’s surface.   
  
Another request was for the class to be taught by an organic. Just to make sure that the cybertronians taking the class could ACTUALLY tolerate being around organic creatures. Despite a bit of hesitation, the Autobots complied.   
  
And that’s where the academy stands today.   
  
Among the colorful halls of sheet metal, metal framework, and larger-than-life hallways decorated with colorful symbols and alien language, busy cybertronians filtered through the hallways.   
  
Of many sizes and forms, the bots rushed around to get to their classes and required lessons to continue on with their careers.

Among the hoard of towering metal beings, three young cybertronians gathered up their materials from their lockboxes before heading off to their next class.   
  
Which just happens to be class ‘Organics 101’.   
  
“I can’t believe this...one of the worst possible things! A mandatory class with an organic as our teacher! Ugh...why did I pick ‘Possible Earth stations’ in my sign-up form again?” A small red-clad cybertronian moaned in dismay.   
  
“Hey! It’s not all that bad, Windshear! I mean, more bonus points for our academics and exposure to a new culture will do us some good! You’ve never even met the organic yet! What if you like them?” A lighter blue cybertronian of moderate height chimes in, while they fetch a touchpad from their lockbox.   
  
“Come on, Tram! Organics are creepy! They’re so...squishy...and they can drool...and they eat other organics and--EEUGH! I don’t even wanna think about what it looks like! It’s probably like something from my worst nightmares! What do the Autobots see in them anyway??” Windshear dramatically wails, shuddering at their internal thoughts.   
  
“Well, I think organics are pretty cool! They can adapt and evolve to so many different environments and elements! It’s totally cool! Even though they’re fragile, they managed to evolve from a planet that was a total wasteland! What are the chances of that! Most likely astronomical! I can’t wait to meet our teacher!!” A giddy tall cybertronian with an evergreen coat of paint chimes in. Seemingly hurrying to get to class.   
  
“Of course you would be enthralled by such an opportunity, Bionax. You’ve been practically obsessed with organics since you were a sparkling.” Windshear rolls their ruby optics as they close the door to their lockbox.   
  
“At least I’m being an open-processor.” Bionax mumbles a bit while they finish getting what they need and shut the lockbox right as a bell rings.   
  
“Aw, slag! We’re gonna be late! Hurry up!” Bionax urges them to hurry off to their next class, as they turn on their heel and begin to jog down the hallway. Not even bothering to hide their slight skips in their steps.   
  
This was met with an anxious sigh from Windshear and a hapless shrug from Tram as they closed their lockbox. The two quickly follow their evergreen friend to class.   
  
\--   
  
Once at the classroom, they are quick to take notice of the strange-looking door that leads into the room itself.   
  
Instead of the typical heavy singular doors that lined the halls to the other classrooms, this door almost seemed to have a smaller door carved into the larger one. It even looked operational too.   
  
Windshear took a deep breath as they opened the door to the class, entering it as Tram followed them inside and quickly began to look for a seat. They nervously looked around to find that Bionax was already seated and was taking out the required equipment for the class.   
  
The class was moderately full. A few empty seats but mostly populated. There were about 2 jet-cybertronians, a ninjabot, two twinbots, Bionax, Tram, a cyclops robot with helicopter addons, 2 mini-cons that seemed like good friends, and themself. It wasn’t a big classroom, but it was substantial.   
  
Looking over towards the desk at the front of the class, there was a noticeable absence of any organic teacher. Much to Windshears’ relief.   
  
However, they took notice of another anomaly in the fact that the desk had a large miniature stairwell going up to it from the ground. Almost as if it was meant to allow something small to get up to the desk.   
  
They brush it off and pick out one of the empty seats that were next to Tram and Bionax and sit down. Preparing to meet their teacher as another bell rang while they fished out their digital notepad and tablet.   
  
Bionax was already prepared and with a pen in hand while Tram and the others finished gathering what they needed. Windshear takes their sweet time, anxiously keeping an eye on the door to the classroom.   
  
Finally. Silence prevails in the class and a small noise catches the attention of the students in the class. Windshear is obviously nervous as they look toward the door in slight fear. However, it is quickly overtaken by sudden confusion.   
  
The smaller door was opened, revealing an out of breath organic standing in the doorway. They were dressed up in a nice blazer, t-shirt, pants, and shoes. While around their neck was a neat little bowtie.   
  
“Apologies! I was a little bit late!” The small creature explains as they enter the class.   
  
There were a few wide-optic stares while the organic closes the smaller door and begins to make their way up the stairwell. Climbing to the top of the desk.   
  
“Awwww~! This organic is so small and cute~!!”    
  
Windshear could hear Bionax whisper as they looked to the green bot in more confusion. Watching as the bot in question cooed quietly.

Then, they turn their attention back to the organic standing on the desk.

How...how was this creature an ‘organic’? Windshear had always heard of their rust-plague carrying, violent, disgusting, and malevolent ways. But this organic creature was no bigger than their palm!

It didn’t even have horns, claws, and barely any teeth! This had to be a joke, right?   
  
Windshear was then pulled out of their thoughts by the sound of the organic smacking their hands together.   
  
“Greetings, potential Earth-Wondering students! I’m glad to be teaching you about us organics today!” The tiny being spoke, picking up a small pen-like object as they pointed it towards the board at the front of the class.   
  
“My name is (Name). I’ll be teaching you about Earth, as per mandatory precautions cited by our treaties with the Cybertronians. I know some of you may be surprised to see an organic here, but I am what we call a ‘Human’. I am small, squishy, and fragile. I mean you, nor your kind, any harm.”   
  
They say, drawing out their name and a little doodle of themselves with the laser pen in their small hand.   
  
“And before we start, I will answer some unasked questions.”   
  
They say as they turn around and take a deep breath.   
  
“No, I do not crawl into cybertronians and eat their internal wirings. No, I do not spit highly corrosive acid. No, I can’t read minds nor eat Cybertonians. No, I can’t get you to meet some of the Autobots. No, I don’t wanna be a squeaky toy, so please restrain from picking me up. And finally, YES. It IS mandatory for you to take this class to arrive on Earth. If you can’t handle me nor my kind, then you certainly won’t be able to take Earth. After this class is over, you are free to talk to the resident chancellor to ask to be put on cybertronian-only positions if you have a personal phobia or fear of organics.”   
  
The human explained. Not missing a beat with any of their points as they clear their throat.   
  
“Now, today, we’ll be visiting types of humans, organics, and our various nations across the shimmering blue marble we call home!”   
  
\--   


Windshear would’ve thought that this was going to be the worst day of their young life. However, attending this organic class seemed to slowly enlighten them to their organic allies.

Even while sneaking a peek over to their friends; Tram and Bionax, who seemed to be completely enveloped in learning about the types of humans and the other local organics within the notebook on their desk. Tram was paying attention just enough to write an essay on the types of humans and their nations.   
  
Meanwhile, Windshear was writing just enough to grasp the concepts that their organic teacher was explaining. Learning that humans had dozens of languages, lifestyles, and cultural norms.   
  
They were like a hodgepodge of different worlds merged onto a single planet. Cybertronians simply didn’t have such diversity. While they had colonies and such, the colonies hailed cybertronian culture and lifestyles. While humans seemed to adapt to their respective regions and change depending on the ruling culture of humans that change over generations.   
  
In a way, it fascinated Windshear. Tram was even interested as the human would show pictures of their most recognizable and popular cities. Using a slideshow, they show how human settlements change depending on environments, culture, and ancestry.   
  
It was almost sad to hear that humans only live a 100 years at most. However, these short lifespans seemed to allow their culture to change with the new generations and allow for more development and change. As the children adapt to the world as it changes, no longer living in the world that their life-bringers grew up in.   
  
Windshear found themself writing more and more as the human talked about their ways of life and development. Most importantly about the human settlements that the Autobots had set up bases in or nearby.   
  
They showed the geological structure of Earth.    
  
The mountains, the oceans, the forests, and much more. To which Windshear saw the Ninjabot take great interest in. Writing furiously in their notebook while the images were on screen.   
  
In a way, it was much more colorful and vibrant than Cybertron. Not a brilliant gold or a stunning silver, but the colors seemed to make the planet just seem so...alive. So they could understand the ninjabots enthrallment.   
  
Windshear seemed to have a slow change of mind about the organic teacher that they rudely judged before getting to know them. They did seem to come from a fantastic world that they were far too quick to judge.   
  
Would it make them pick up or actually touch an organic? Not really. No.   
  
But being more of an open-processor about the organic beings that were their allies? Certainly.   
  
Then suddenly, a bell rang and the human cleared their throat as they quickly shut off the screen and stood up to their full height, which wasn’t much.   
  
“And that concludes the Earth and it’s nations! Tomorrow, we will be looking into Earth’s Climate and Hazards. After that, it will be human customs and celebrations! I hope to see you all tomorrow! Be sure to remember that we have a quiz towards the end of this week about this class, should you pass, you’ll be permitted to go to Earth! Hope to see you there!”    
  
The human graciously finishes as they bow slightly.   
  
“Class dismissed!” They say.   
  
Once that was said, the students began to collect their notes and belongings. Noticing that a few hours had passed for the class to be completed.    
  
Windshear continued to gather up their things while Tram did the same. Murmurs of conversation filled the room as bots gathered their things and left. Looking over to Bionax, Windshear could see that they nearly wrote 3 essays worth of writings on the subjects the human discussed.   
  
They rolled their ruby optics again and shook their head.   
  
“Trying for extra credit, Bionax?” Windshear teases, grabbing the green robots’ attention.   
  
“I just...found their topics enthralling is all! How could I possibly not? It’s just so fascinating! So many cultures, so many types of biomes, so many types of organics! It’s a dream come true!” They practically whisper-yell.   
  
Windshear sighs in mock defeat.   
  
“Yeah, for you.” Windshear whispers under their breath, snatching up their papers and filing them away as Bionax stands up and pushes their chair in.   
  
“Hey, don’t be too hard on em’, Shear. If it’s what they like, then shouldn’t we be happy? I mean, the teacher did say that you can go to the headmaster and request to be on cybertronian-only bases. You’re not being held here against your will.” Tram reasons, their blue optics staring into Windshears’ red ones.   
  
“Well...I know that. I just...well, what do you bots think?” Windshear worriedly whispers.

Tram hums in thought as Bionax speaks up.   
  
“I’m going to Earth. I’ve got an opportunity to study organics up close and personal with no risks of harming myself! There will be nothing else like it on any other planet! I’m going to be the best human-researcher that Cybertron has ever seen! Plus, other organics and they may even have their own personal databases on the local fauna on their planet! I can’t miss this opportunity!”    
  


Bionax proclaims before walking past their companions and walking up to the front of the class to discuss with the organic teacher.   
  
Tram seems to be a bit hesitant with their answer, before finally speaking.   
  
“Well, while I’m not as eager to set off for an organic planet like Bionax, I still want a new experience. Plus, it will give me an idea on what is out there that isn’t of cybertronian origin. I’m going for the sense of adventure. I bet there are lots of places to visit on Earth. Many places and many faces to see. So I think i’ll like it there.” Tram explains.   
  
“What about you, Windshear?” Tram questions.   
  
Windshear had nothing to say immediately.    
  
They look at their desk for a moment, thinking long and hard. Their two friends they’ve ever known were ready to take the plunge into the unknown. Ready to explore a new world full of organics. If they chose not to go...then their two closest friends would be leaving them.   
  
They look torn. They had a fear of organics, it was very obvious. I mean, looking at their teacher, they didn’t look like much. But it didn’t change that humans were still organics. Something that they feared.   
  
Then, they feel a servo clamp down onto their shoulder frame, drawing them to look over to see who did it. It was Tram. They were looking at them with an understanding expression.   
  
“Look, Shear. It’s okay if you don’t wanna go. But if you want to power through this because me and Bionax are planning to head to Earth, we’ll be here for you. Remember what I said? That you should give our organic teacher a chance? Well, judging by how much you’ve written down, I surmise that you might have gotten intrigued too. If you don’t wanna come, that’s okay. But if we go through this together, just be sure that me and Bionax will be there. You’ll be on a planet full of organics with us by your side. Also, you’ve seen how ‘threatening’ these tiny organics are. Why not give them a chance?” Tram speaks, shuffling onto their feet as they get ready to leave.

  
“Come on. Lets go to our next class.” Tram says, waving Windshear out of their daze as they begin to walk away.   
  
Windshear was quick to hurry and pack up the rest of their things and stand up as well.   
While walking towards the exit to the classroom, Bionax seemed to receive something from their small organic teacher while they passed on by. Slightly surprised by the humans smile and wave to the both of them.   
  
With a half-hearted wave, they follow Tram out the door with Bionax following close behind, leaving the classroom empty.   
  
The three young cybertronians all walk down the hallways together. Bionax already going on and on about their new organic teacher while holding a book that the human had on them at the time. It was almost comically small in their servos, but it didn’t matter to Bionax.   
  
Tram was just happy that Windshear was finally opening their processor to newer things and potential adventures.   
  
Windshear was just happy that they got to think a bit more about their decision.    
  
But looking back on what Tram said a few moments ago in the classroom, it brought themself comfort to know that their friends would be going with them to the strange organic world.   
  
It made them afraid, but also confident.   
  
They would go through with the lessons and see themselves fit to go to Earth.   
  
Because they were going to go where their friends were going to go. Organics or not.    
  
Plus, Windshear _ had  _ to admit.   
  
The human looked rather adorable while trying to teach the class.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want a cybertronian organic study class. Please let me dddreeeeeeaamm...


End file.
